The Shape of Things to Come
by ILoveMyBooks
Summary: 20 Years in the future, told by Ignacio Suarez the lives of Betty Rossi and Hilda Jenkins. 20 Years and a lot has changed, Hilda and Betty are now married, they have children the best lives possible but are they really happy? Is the outlook for them good?


**This story takes place Twenty years in the future from Season 4, I repeat season 4. **

**This is told by Betty's Father. **

**Justin is not one of the main characters. **

**Imagine, you are the viewer watching this right now on T.V. **

Ignacio Suarez spoke "The sun rose over New York City, the light of day had come. It was comforting for some people others it brought misery and pain but each person knew what it meant everyday as the sun rose, the world was going. It had been 20 years since my daughter Betty Suarez had received her first promotion, how the years flew and how big the changes were for her. Hilda my other daughter had got married to Harvey Jenkins, a rich man who owned Honk a major mobile phone company. 9 Months later after her marriage Hilda give birth to her second son and named him Santos. Now 20 years later Hilda owned a five-star beauty salon where she provided the best care for your hair. My beautiful and fashionable grandson Justin, had admitted to his 'rainbow' side and the family accepted it, 2 years later he met Bradley Cook from Cornwall, 11 months later he married Bradley and became Mr Suarez- Cook, they moved in together on a nice open village by the sea and are still happily married to this point that I am telling you. Myself Ignacio Suarez fell into a deep love with the most beautiful, attractive woman ever Diana Parker, of course it was foolish of us 2, to be so old to date so we got married immediately. I died 4 years later and my beautiful wife joined me 4 months later into the clouds of heaven along with my other wife Rosa. My youngest daughter Betty reunited with her love Gio Rossi; Matt had taken his life after Betty broke up with him. She was offered a job at the New York Times and accepted, within in 5 years she was running the Opinion section and it grew to be the biggest section of the paper, with the support of people, An year later Betty got married to Gio, even though I wasn't there I watched from Heaven, 3 years later she give birth to a daughter and named her Rosa, after my first wife. 11 Years later she is still happily married and still has the biggest section in the newspaper. Gio 16 years later had owned a 5-star restaurant trademark. Now this is where the story begins."

**Hilda**

Looking over the balcony as the sun rose, Hilda Suarez yawned. Without noticing the person behind her, his arms wrapped around her cuddling her and making her feel loved. Hilda yawned again, looking into his face "Hello Harvey" and kissed him. "Hello Sugar" he said cuddling her even more tightly. "Santos is still sleeping, that leaves us alone with an empty bed" Harvey said winking. Hilda smiled "Harvey I have something to tell you."

"Go ahead Baby, speak" Harvey said smiling looking at her face as she looked at his. "I want another child" Hilda said, the expression on Harvey's face changed. "But we already have two!

"Don't you ever call Santos one, he not's an object like your briefcase or you pens, or this penthouse we live in he's a human!" Hilda looked at her "Hilda, Santos is enough, I never see Justin so really I have one child and I'm happy with the one child!"

"Well, I'm not!" shouted Hilda "I'm Not Happy!" But saying those last words, she looked over the outside garden and foundation on the balcony and through the window in which the curtains lay open. On the table were a pack of condoms, Hilda thought for a moment, she thought 'No' but then she decided 'Yes'.

"Go get some coffee, I'm in the mood!" spoke Hilda with a sinister smile. Harvey also smiled with relief "That's more like it baby!" Harvey walked through the garden to the double doors opposite of the bedroom. Hilda walked through the bedroom doors, and headed to her mother's sewing kit that she kept as a display in her bedroom as a memorial. She opened it out and took a pin. She then retreated to the box of condoms and took one out, with a moment of thought; she pierced the condom a number of times. Harvey walked in and surprised Hilda, Hilda screamed and threw it to the floor,

"I got one out for you!" Hilda said smiling, he had not noticed. My daughter did not know the dangers she was about to face.

**Betty**

"Katie, get me that piece on Fashion now! Shouted Betty in The New York Times conference room "Come on people, this issue has to be shipped by Friday!" Betty rushed over to Beth, a young woman "Beth, where's the article on bodies?" Beth looked at Betty "It's coming now Betty, give me time!"

"Beth" said Betty "If you want to make it in this business, you don't and I repeat don't make the editor of the section furious!" Beth gulped, "The Bodies Article will be on your desk in 15 minutes!"  
"Good, Christina you're in charge, I'm going to home, to write my piece!

Betty strutted out of the conference room, my daughter no longer wore those red ruby glasses but instead contact lenses, the braces were removed and Betty had a perfect smile. Her hair was straightened every morning and her makeup was done and she wore clothes only by top designers, Betty was no longer the Betty I knew.

**Ok, I knot what your thinking. Why does Betty get such little Story Time? The reason is I want to see your reactions before I continue this story, I would like this story to become full-time but that all depends on your reviews so review review review! Review please I'm begging you!**


End file.
